When Lizards Collide With Spiders
by kobe24
Summary: When Dr Connors decides to replace his right arm, he uses SpiderMan to get the substance needed to fulfill his wish. Spidey has no choice but to cooperate with what will soon become one of his greatest enemies. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please read and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man.**

* * *

As the sun rose on New-York, Peter, or should I say Spiderman was heading for the Bugle. Once again he had overslept and was going to be fired by Mr. Jamison if he didn't make it on time. He, Peter Parker, 20 years old, photographer for the Daily Bugle and last but not least our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.

Two years have passed since the spider had any unusual enemies, precisely since his last fight with Venom. Of course Peter wasn't complaining about that but his spider sense was buzzing like crazy those days, it would even wake him up in the middle of the night sometimes. He couldn't figure out what kind of foe threatened the city, all he could do for the moment was hope for the best.

The Bugle's director was loosing patience, only Peter could get him good shots of the spider, but of course he wouldn't admit it. Parker better be in the building right now J.J thought while reaching for another cigar. Peter was at that time on the building and arrived just in time for the conference, how ironic Robbie thought smiling at the photographer.

After this short meeting, all that was going through Peter's mind was his beautiful wife Mary-Jane Watson, for as long as he remembered, he had always been in love with this girl. Though it wasn't quite the time to think about love, Peter had an appointment with his old biology teacher, Doctor Connors. Parker was impatient even though he had no idea of what his old teacher had in mind.

Peter arrived in the main hall where he started looking for Connors; his classroom was empty and it was never the time to eat for this man, his work had always been his priority. The laboratory was where the teacher spent most of his time; Peter knew he would find him there. As he arrived, Parker saw Connors sitting at the table in the back of the dark room.

Hey Mister Connors Peter said how are you doing?

He obtained no respond.  
The professor slowly turned around, he was holding an envelope in his left hand. When Connors saw Peter, the smile on his face disappeared.

I know Peter… Connors said I know who you really are  
Listen to me Peter, of course you know that my right arm has been amputated during the war. After that, I started studying reptiles and teaching biology. Peter, I have discovered that some reptiles still posses the ability to regenerate missing limbs. Scientists already discovered exactly what substance causes this ability. Do you know what that means!?

Peter took a few steps back and stared at his teacher  
I know what you have in mind professor but you won't be able to control it, your metabolism will be changed and you shall have no more conscience of your actions, please listen to me. I have said this once before to a good friend of you, doctor Octavius…

This is my only chance. I will not fail, I cannot fail. I am asking for your help Spiderman, please get the substance for me, I know exactly where they hid it.

I wonder why they hid it Peter said sarcastically I'm sorry professor but Spiderman will never be a thief and I will not take the risk of becoming a murderer.

Perhaps you won't have the choice. This envelope contains a picture, Peter if you don't want the rest of the world to know who you really are you have to help me, do it for the ones you love, do it for your aunt, do it for Mary-Jane, I know you won't put their lives in danger.

Looks like I have no choice Peter though.  
Where is it?

You will not leave now spider, not until I am ready for the experiment, in two days come back here and I'll be ready.

All of a sudden Peter extended his right hand and a thin web line came out of his wrist, reaching for the envelope! The hero opened the envelope in a hurry before realizing it was empty.

Don't try to trick me Spiderman. Connors said before leaving the room, leaving Peter alone.

* * *

**Review please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Peter arrived at his apartment, he found his wife sitting on their bed. He waited a couple of seconds, starring at her, before saying something.

''Hey'' Peter said

'' What's wrong Peter?'' Mary- Jane responded

Peter laughed while taking off his mask.

'' Sometimes I think you might have spider senses too, have you been bitten by a spider lately?''

'' I'm serious Peter'' M-J said

'' It's Dr Connors…'' Peter responded

'' Your old biology teacher? I thought you were good friends what happened?''

As Peter opened his mouth to respond, somebody knocked at the door.

'' Peter, are you home? '' Aunt May said

Parker was still wearing his Spiderman suit; he could not be seen by his aunt right now.

'' Peter isn't home yet aunt May but hold on a second '' Mary- Jane said

'' We'll talk about this later'' Peter whispered '' I love you''

He kissed his wife goodbye before putting on his mask. _Go get 'em tiger_ M-J thought smiling at her husband who was now jumping off the balcony.

Peter spent the rest of the day thinking about the choice he had to make, he could either do as Connors said, risk a friend's life and the whole city would think that Spiderman is a thief if ever he was seen there. The other option was to reveal his identity to the rest of the world, but he would then risk Mary-Jane and his aunt's lives…

When Peter came back to their apartment, M-J was in the shower.

'' I hope you know you and I have to talk!'' Mary-Jane shouted from the bathroom.

Peter smiled as he was putting on his regular clothes. He waited several minutes before his wife emerged from their small bathroom.

'' So tell me what happened earlier '' Mary- Jane said

'' Dr Connors needs my help…well Spiderman's help for an experiment. I doubt it will work though…''

'' What kind of experiment? '' M-J asked

'' He wants his arm back'' Peter said ''and now, he knows a way to fulfil his wish. He discovered that some reptiles still possess the ability to regenerate missing limbs. Scientists are keeping the substance that allows the lizards to do so. Since he can't do it himself he wants me to get the substance for him.''

'' But hold on a second… you said he needs Spiderman's help right? Then how does he know who you really are? ''

'' He was in the train the day I fought Dr Octopus… and I guess he already had his plan in mind so he took a picture as I lost my mask. Now this is why I have to do whatever he asks. ''

Mary-Jane stared at her husband for several seconds, trying to find a way to solve their problem.

'' And when are you guys meeting again?'' M-J said

'' Saturday, witch leaves me two days to figure something out '' Peter responded

Peter then realized that the radio was still on.

_Code 4 I repeat Code 4 we're chasing Marco, he seems to be heading for the docks_

'' Flint Marco!? I thought he had left the city two years ago!'' M-J shouted

_There's something wrong_ Peter thought before heading to the closet where he kept his suit.

'' Be careful Peter'' Mary-Jane whispered after kissing her husband goodbye.

As Peter arrived he landed on the smallest building close to the docks, where he could have a good look at what was going on there. Spiderman was surprised as he saw Flint Marco running for the docks, followed by the police officers. What was strange though was that Peter and the Sandman both knew that he could just wipe the officers out of his way in the blink of an eye, but he just kept running.

When Flint reached the docks he saw the Spider but kept running.

'' Don't try to stop me Spiderman'' Flint shouted

''I won't allow you to hurt anyone Marco!'' Spiderman said

'' Well then I guess we have a common goal'' Marco responded

Peter then realized what was going on. _The water!_ Peter thought before he saw the Sandman jumping into the lake…

* * *

**I hope that the speach marks are gonna apear this time or else im so sorry because in chapter one they didn't apear for some reason.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the story and thx for the reviews**


End file.
